Cartons have been widely used for packing fruits and other things to be shipped or stored. But it takes time to staple the carton folds together and it is wasteful because they are not recoverable and reusable. Furthermore, cartons are not strong enough for shipping in stack. It is often the case that the contents in the cartons being stacked by other cartons are damaged. To inspect the contents, they must be taken out one by one or layer by layer. After inspection they must be packed back. So using cartons is not only a waste of money but also a waste of time and laborious. In the past years, the inventor himself used about 5,000 cartons a year for packing fruits. At the current market price of $1.5 per carton, the total cost was $7,500 enough for 255 cartons of fruits. The amount would be terribly huge for the cartons used in the whole country. According to the inventor's statistics, the cost of cartons almost accounted for more than 50 percent of the sale amount of fruits a farmer had harvested. So if a strong, collapsible, recoverable and reusable container is developed to replace cartons, it would save the farmer a lot of money, time and trouble.
In view of this, the inventor studied hard with some intimate friends to make improvements and developed this invention.
So the main object of this invention is to provide a collapsible crate which has high compression strength to ensure safety of shipping and storing.
Another object of this invention is to provide a collapsible crate which is recoverable and reusable so as to save money.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a collapsible crate of which the contents can be raised by lifting device for inspection purpose.